1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a thin film transistor (TFT) fabrication method and a TFT produced by the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current interest in TFT arrays is particularly high because these devices may be used in liquid crystal active matrix displays (LCDs) of the kind often employed for computer and television flat panels. The LCDs may also contain light emitting diodes (LEDs) for back lighting. Further, organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) have been used for active matrix displays, and these OLEDs utilize TFTs for addressing the activity of the displays.
TFTs made with amorphous silicon as the active material have become the key components of the flat panel display industry. There are two general types of TFTs in industry. The first type is called a top gate TFT because the gate electrode is located above the source and drain electrodes. The second type is called a bottom gate TFT because the gate electrode is located below the source and drain electrodes. In the bottom gate TFT structure, the source and drain electrodes are disposed over the active material layer.
The source and drain electrodes in a bottom gate TFT may be fabricated by depositing a metal layer over the active material layer and then etching the metal layer to define the source and drain electrodes. During the etching, the active material layer may be exposed to the plasma. Plasma exposure of the active material layer may negatively affect the performance of the TFT. To prevent plasma exposure of the active material layer, an etch stop may be used. Thus, the etch stop bottom gate TFTs generally have better performance than non-etch stop bottom gate TFTs.
An etch stop bottom gate TFT has an etch stop layer deposited between the active material layer and the metal layer used for the source and drain electrodes. The etch stop layer is blanket deposited and then etched using a mask such that the remaining portion of the etch stop is disposed over the gate electrode. Thereafter, the metal layer is blanket deposited followed by etching the active material layer and the metal layer with a mask. Then, the source and drain electrodes are defined by etching through the metal layer using a mask. Thus, the etch stop bottom gate TFT utilizes at least three masks for the patterning (i.e., to pattern the etch stop, to pattern the active material layer and metal layer, and to define the source and drain electrodes). The bottom gate TFTs without etch stops, by contrast, necessitate at least one less mask which therefore has made the bottom gate TFTs without etch stops the preferred TFT despite the better performance of the etch stop bottom gate TFTs.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an etch stop bottom gate TFT fabrication method that utilizes fewer masks.